


Moments

by Annaliesmarie99



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Gen, but general mostly, sometimes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliesmarie99/pseuds/Annaliesmarie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of untitled short fictions based on the prompts from the LiveJournal community, 15minuteficlets. Chapter names are after the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inhibition

**Prompt:** Inhibition

 **Rating:** G

 **Character** : Kahoko H.

 **Notes:** First attempt at prompts from the [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) community at LJ. Took me 19 minutes.

Basically this is complete and utter rubbish. But hey, I just wanted to try.

.

.

.

 

Wherever she looked, within her self or within the actual physical world; the world trapped within her, the world she strived to release like petals in the wind, she could see things that she wanted and she could have and what she wanted and couldn’t have.

The path to fruition was easy for no one, hard work will get us there in time. That makes you wonder, do you have enough time?

She stared out through the half-closed round window, sitting beside it, cradling her violin, plucking the strings, lost in thought. For so long had she worked so hard and she was sure she hadn’t even secured half her dreams yet.

Dreams were so many, so varied, so wishful that sometimes it made her feel as if it was a mistake to even contemplate bringing them to life. Would it be worth it? Shouldn’t some dreams remain as such? Or isn’t it the virtue of dreams; the urge to turn them to reality? The whole reason behind dreams was to breathe life into them, animate them, give them power, power above and beyond what is imaginable and let them run wild in the world.

She had travelled and she had just started off as Second Chair to the First Violins at the Philharmonic. Her first feeling was relief; relief that she had got it, relief that all those years subsisting on the bare minimum and doubting herself for choosing the path she did was justified. It wasn’t more of a justification to her nagging mum as it was to her mind.

Mornings always seemed to clear her mind of all the dark thoughts and self doubt and anxiety that visited her and settle and grow roots in the recesses of her mind. The light so sublime, the wind so fresh – a brand new day, and yet another fresh start.

She looked around her bedroom. Stacks and stacks of scores weighed down by a small statue of the Laughing Buddha that had been a present from her brother for graduation, her bedspread rumpled and more on the floor than on the mattress and the beautiful light streaming in through the glass front door just off the room.

These few minutes seemed like bliss. There are no big moments of happiness in our lives, she mused. The ones that are there are few and far between. Small, little, incredible moments of happiness are always lurking between everyday moments and not-so-good ones. Just breathe and indulge.


	2. Discovery

**Prompt:** Discovery

 **Character:** Kahoko H.

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** La Corda D’Oro/ Kiniro no Corda

 **Notes:** 18 minutes and 35 seconds. Who am I kidding, 20 minutes. Just because I stopped looking at the clock doesn’t make it so.

These are more general in the sequence that I’m doing. They can be considered AU as well. I just have an immense love for La Corda’s leading lady.

550 words in total, excluding all this rubbish on the top. Excluding the decorative dots too.

 

.

.

.

.

Kahoko let her feet sink into the emerald waters along the aptly named Emerald Beach. It was still just morning, not many people as you’d expect, but not as less as you’d like to think either. To her sunrises always had a feel of something new and fresh and turning a page in a notebook to write afresh, begin anew. Many of the tourists had seemingly thought the same and were up to catch the sun coming out, lighting up the skies as it summoned a new day.

She hadn’t come to Okinawa so many times before, only a handful of times. Her mother had family here and she would come by on every festive occasion she could manage, and when her family could afford both the time and money, when she was a child. The visits grew less frequent and intervals longer. She still remembered her grandmother’s veiled anguish on not seeing her grandchildren more, something Kahoko tried to rectify when she started university.

Her brother was working in the family business and it was ample excuse to go see him and her grand mum when she could.

The skies turned from purplish to light violet to a myriad of shades of blue. She had lost count of time – willingly let go of time – and sunk in her own world. She didn’t even hear him come by her till she turned her head by chance.

She almost laughed. Her _soba_ could never learn to dress casually. Then again, for an octogenarian, her current attire was probably casual enough.

“You cannot lift the yukata high enough to sink your feet in the water and not get it wet, soba,” said Kahoko, stifling a laugh. Her _soba_ gave her an expression akin to a sour watermelon and lifted it high enough that left her ankles in clear view and clear of the cloth. She sunk her feet in the water beside her grand daughter and gave a content smile in her direction.

“Does this meet all the above stated criteria, young lady,” she asked, voice interlaced with amusement and a sense of accomplishment that comes from goading a youngster.

“Yes, it does,” Kahoko laughed, lacing her fingers with her soba’s and looking out into the never ending expanse of the ocean.

She had been so conflicted lately. She had been under immense pressure of studies as was expected from the demanding coursework of the university but also because she couldn’t find the sense of inner peace she had been craving for so long. It was as if no matter what she did, she couldn’t be calm, she couldn’t let her thoughts flow.  She had almost cancelled coming here for her self-imposed two week holiday of the monthly holiday allotted because she felt she couldn’t relax her mind enough to properly enjoy.

However, she did come and all that was troubling her mind, out it went. It was as if not even a single vestige of that anxiety remained. It was as if she was in a different universe, where all that mattered was the sand, the clearest of skies with just a hint of puffy snow-white clouds, reflecting upon the mostly transparent waters below; a place where she could lose herself and discover and rediscover herself again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious, Emerald Beach is located at Motobu-Cho in the Okinawa Prefecture in Japan.


	3. Deluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen moments in unexpected (or not) places. [Slightly NSFW]

**Prompt:** Deluge

 **Rating:** NC17

 **Pairing:** H. Kahoko and Y. Azuma

 **Notes:** 613 words, 22 minutes. I am never going to be able to do this within fifteen, am I?

.

.

.

 

Libraries had been a haven and a place to unfold her thoughts and to think. It was also a place to immerse herself in the thoughts of countless others, whose thoughts were written painstakingly and typed and bound and made available and presented to anyone who would want to share the writer’s thoughts. It was such an immense exposure, both emotionally and physically, because to put to words your own thoughts would be to speak aloud things you would normally choose to be quiet of.

Somehow she couldn’t quite put to words what was running through her mind this exact moment when her hands were tangled in his hair and over his neck, unsure as to whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

It had started off as a normal day, well, as normal as you can expect when the nerve-inducing  senpai of hers attends the same university you do when you had never in your dreams even expected the same form of torture to continue once you graduated high school. They had been talking, or rather, him chastising and teasing her over her latest misdeeds and her reconsidering over and over why she came to him for advice in the first place.

All of a sudden, she was in his face, telling him off and all she could think about then was how beautiful he was up front. Not handsome, but beautiful. How chiseled his nose was, the slight curve of his lips, the defined cheekbones and then he was in her space and refusing to get out of it, refusing to let her catch her breath as he wrapped one arm along her petite frame and pulled her to him and turned a corner amongst the bookcases that shielded both of them from prying eyes everywhere.

He was everywhere at once and too fast and not fast enough. She couldn’t think anymore, every thought of hers flooded by him. One of his hands slipped down tantalizingly below her short skirt and skimmed the curve of her thigh and her buttock slowly, ever so slowly. Oh god, he could pick up the pace now.

As if it were the Lord’s own wish, the hand exploring her curve was sudden pressing against her most intimate areas. Circling and pushing and nestling fingers within her now dampening folds and underwear he was making himself at home there, all the while kissing her like he was hers and no one else’s and that this was not divine retribution but the devil’s punishment because all at once it was too much and not enough.

She keened a low moan and breathily whispered, “Azuma-senpai,” before he captured her lips in a dance once more refusing to let up the pressure against her crotch or against her lips, which she was sure by now were swollen and bruised and well on the way to bloody, given the way he was biting and suckling her.

Suddenly she was left on her own and she couldn’t catch herself fast enough for that, landing heavily on the case behind her, rattling and disturbing the lined and too-old-to-endure-this-torture books housed in it, earning a “Quiet please!” from the librarian up at the front. It seemed like she was speaking from another planet, for all the sense her words made to Kahoko. She looked madly up at Yunoki whose expression warred between anger, want and something more she was sure she couldn’t decipher or didn’t acknowledge she could.

“See you in practice, Kahoko. We really need to put in some more time together,” his voice betraying none of the emotion so blatantly displayed on his face.

Some more time together indeed.


	4. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a new flat.

**Title:** Renewal

 **Prompt:** Renewal

 **Character(s):** H. Kahoko, brief mentions of Mr. Yunoki  

 **Rating:** G

 **Notes:** In case you haven’t guessed by now, I specialize in abstract writing. Writing that makes me feel like a queen and that I think expresses what I had in my mind but then when I read it again, my reaction goes, “What a pile load of bollocks!”  Enjoy. 19 minutes, 690 words.

.

.

.

 

Kahoko looked around her new flat happily. Spanking new and small and just right since it was only going to be her, she had been looking forward to this for months. Finding a good place in Tokyo, especially one in Shibuya, was no mean feat especially if you had just started working and stopped being a student – you never stop being a student, but you have finally finished college, at long last – and didn’t have much cash to spare. There were so many things that you wanted in your own place; comfy and clean, small was fine, good security, proximity to department stores and the stores that were open all day and night, good transportation – never a problem in the city in general but still — and most of all, close to your place of work.

There were a few compromises here and there, which included her getting an extendable baton, taking inspiration from one of the leading females in one of her favourite American police procedural shows, but nothing that could not be dealt with.

One thing she didn’t want was to have roommates. Noisy people who would dictate when she played the violin, and distribution of chores and splitting the rent – none of that crap. It would definitely not be a bad option, but after boarding with some particularly unsightly though extremely talented people in music school, she decided once was more than enough to count as an experience and experiment in all things college life.

Clad in jeans shorts and a loose flowing shirt, she moved across whatever room she had in the living room-cum-kitchen to lift one of the smaller packing boxes and heaved it over the mantelpiece. Picking off the cover and dropping it over the side, she took out the items one by one and put them there. Pictures from school and music school with friends and competitors with whom she had shared a massive rapport, pictures of her mom and dad and sister and new brother-in-law and brother and him.

Pushing back a rogue strand of her fiery hair behind her ears which was  clearly not cooperating with her messy attempt at a chignon, she picked them off the box one by one and hung the bigger ones on the wall and a couple of smaller ones on the mantle. She carried off the rest to her bedroom.

Housing a king sized bed and wall-to-wall closets and a breathtaking view of the city  — she could just imagine the sunrise she would see the following morning, she thought giddily – the bedroom was the room that made her lust after this apartment. It was way beyond her paycheck but the security was good, despite the fact that she would have to make her way home through a shady area, hence the asp, but she was sure that was a temporary situation as she could figure out alternative routes once she got to know this part of the city more.  

Sitting down on the bed and putting the box beside her, she picked out the picture that had caught her eye since she had opened the box. Cradling it in her hands, she inspected Azuma’s face closely. There was a smile on his lips, not the condescending or irritating ones that he would give her in school, but an at-peace smile, like he had all the time in the world, and all the time he had he would prefer to spend it just like that, one arm around her, her arms wrapped around him, her giddy smile and flushing cheeks and his warm smile. She could still feel it now, even though the picture was a few months old.

When she’d felt down and out she didn’t expect him to be there for her in any way, let alone in one that seemed too hopeless to even consider. But life gives inspiration in unknown and unthinkable ways sometimes, change and resurgence and a sense of renewal come from it. She would be damned if she said she wasn’t afraid of the future, especially with him, but she would be willing to take it and chance upon it and just quite simply, hope.


	5. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steal little kisses whenever you can. [Slightly NSFW]

**Prompt:** Fool           

 **Pairing:** H. Kahoko and Y. Azuma

 **Rating:** NC17

 **Notes:** This is fast becoming my favourite pairing. Have some more of my crappy writing. 640 words, 22 minutes.

.

.

.

 

Her back hit the wall as soon as he nudged her against it, his hand in her carefully done up bun, pulling off the hairpin in one tug. He wasn’t being gentle, he wasn’t being rough – he was just catching up. After an entire evening of chasing and slipping through his grasp and being interfered by family and friends and business partners alike coming to speak to them, he had finally had enough. This wouldn’t be the first time they were together in the Biblical sense, but he had avowed to wait till their wedding night. Now though, waiting seemed overrated.

He dove in capturing her plump painted red lips in a kiss, an arm around her waist pulling her against him firmly, another still in her hair, slowly sliding down to gently caress her face. His kiss belied none of his actions – he wanted to take her, make her his, make her moan once more, her sweet cries echoing through the house and through his mind.

Kahoko felt limp. She surrendered readily and gave in to his advances, to his smooth touch and rough actions. She had learnt early on in their relationship that his craving for control went far beyond that of being the principal head of his parents’ company or the lead flautist with the orchestra. He wanted it in every sector of his life, though surprisingly, he didn’t control her. She was the free bird, a blossoming flower, his flower, and his control of her would be when they were together. She didn’t deny him that. Not because he needed it but because she wanted him to have control, to not have to worry and to leave things up to him.

His arm was the only thing holding her up when he broke off the kiss and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her sweet spot and leaving little bites all over. She moaned quietly in the back of her neck and gave in to the sensation. She didn’t have a lover before him and she didn’t doubt he had several before her – she still remembered the childish argument they had when she found out – but it didn’t bother her anymore.

Feeling his racing breath against her face, she opened her eyes – she didn’t even remember closing them – and looked up into his burning ones. “I am a fool for you,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers, not breaking their eye contact.

“As I am for you,” she said in an equally quiet voice,  not willing to break the tentative calmness that surrounded them. One more kiss, a hard kiss and he was turning away from her, after making sure she would still be standing straight after he let go.

“See you tomorrow, my queen,” he said, amusement laced in his voice. She laughed and answered, “I shall be the one in white.”

He took her in one last time. Flushed cheeks, flushed face rather, messed up hair, her kimono askew, lipstick smeared off and her lips swollen.

“You think they would find out if I spent the night here?”

She pushed off the wall and gently nudged him towards the door, kissing him as she did. “I know for a fact that my sister will indeed kill you if she sees you here now,” she said, looking for his reaction. He gave a shudder and she giggled. Who knew that Yunoki Azuma was scared shitless of her swearing, upfront sister?

One more kiss, to seal their fate, and he was gone. Kahoko slumped against the door and recounted their entire courtship. Its like a dream, one she dreaded waking up from, one she hoped wasn’t one. Touching her lips, she smiled softly. They would have a lifetime together, God willing, the next few as well. God willing, a lot of beautiful things would come true too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at jumpstarting my writing once more with short fictions because at this point of time, I cannot afford long fictions, even though I want to. Thank you for reading, and if you liked, hit the Kudos at the bottom!
> 
> Much love. xx


End file.
